


Cheater

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Cheating, F/M, Future Fic, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, School Dances, Singer Stiles, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia got together Junior year after all the stuff went down with all the supernatural.</p>
<p>When Stiles sees Lydia and Aiden in coaches office in a compromising position He decides to get payback.</p>
<p>So he keeps the fact that he knows about her affair a secret and publicly humiliates her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Sad Stydia is their anything better.

Stiles caught them on a Wednesday in coaches office he seen everything, but they didn't see him. So he ran and cried a little (A lot)

 

He ran to Scott and told him, Scott wolved out and wanted to kill and or kick Aiden and Lydia out the pack but Stiles didn't want that he wanted to ruin Lydia's reputation he wanted the girl he loved to suffer.

 

At first he was hesitant because he has loved her since the first grade for god sake.

 

But every time he tries to sleep he sees them together and he feels the bile rising in his throat.

 

So he got Scott in on his plan of public humiliation and Scott and Stiles teamed up to do something they haven't done since all of this supernatural stuff happened.

 

It just so happens this is the least violent way to get back at Lydia and ket everyone know how much she betrayed him.

 

So he paid the school band to set up the equipment in the lunch room just like in the episode of glee and Stiles and Scott sat with their friends waiting till most people got their lunch.

 

It was the hardest fifteen minutes of Stiles life with Lydia cuddling up to him and Aiden eyeing her up from across the table.

 

Scott's clearing of his throat broke Stiles staring contest with his untouched food.

 

"You ready dude?" Scott asked smiling, he was loving this too much.

 

"Sure" Stiles said back.

 

"Ready? Ready for what?" Lydia and Allison asked at the same time.

 

"I have a surprise for you Lyds" Stiles smiles and walks away.

 

"Make sure all you guys pay attention" Scott glares at them all.

 

By this time Stiles has made his way to the band and grabbed the guitar ready to hand to Scott most of the lunch room had their eyes looking quizzical turned to him and where whispering. To each other 

 

When Scott got their Stiles gave him the guitar that is tune all ready and spoke as Scott set up. 

 

"Errr Hey guys I just wanted to sing this song for my girlfriend Lydia I hope you like it Lyds" Stiles says nervously and nods to the guy on the drums and Scott.

 

The guy on the drums pressed the back up music disc to start and he and Scott started playing.

 

Stiles speaks his first words

After all that you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinking' that you were true

 

Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up

 

'Cause I've had enough

 

You were there by my side, always down for the ride

 

But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame

 

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you

 

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

 

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know

Just how capable I am to pull through

 

So I wanna say thank you

 

'Cause it  
Scott joins in singing the chorus and all Stiles can think is 'Why did he and Scott Stop singing? Because they sound amazing together'

 

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing

 

Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game

 

I heard you're going round playing the victim now

 

But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame

 

'Cause you dug your own grave

 

After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me

 

But that won't work anymore, no more,

 

It's over

 

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

 

I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down

 

So I wanna say thank you

 

'Cause it

 

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter  
How could this girl I thought I knew

 

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

 

Could only see the good in you

 

Pretend not to see the truth

 

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

 

Through living in denial

 

But in the end you'll see

 

Stiles belted this bit out like a profesional and the crowd even passers bye from outside start cheering.

 

YOU-WON'T-STOP-MEI am a fighter and I

 

I ain't gonna stop

 

There is no turning back

I've had enough

 

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter  
You thought I would forget

 

But I remembered

 

'Cause I remembered

 

I remembered

 

You thought I would forget

 

I remembered

 

'Cause I remembered

 

I remembered

 

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

 

The crowd cheer even louder now and Stiles and Scott high five and hug each other.

 

When Stiles looks over at Lydia he sees that she has tears in her eyes and it makes him want to twist the dagger in even more so he does.

"Shhhh everybody I have something to say" Stiles shouts through the mic halting everybody's cheering.

 

"Lydia just in case you didn't get why I sung that song or what it means I will tell you, It means I hope you and Aiden are happy together because I don't stay with girls who cheat on me and don't even have the decency to admit it" The lunch room fills with even more silence and soft aww's.

 

Lydia looks like she's going to break down with the amount of tears in her eyes and Stiles pack mates are all glaring at Aiden Erica looks about ready to claw him up.

"Sing another song" Someone in the crowd shouts and Stiles laughs that's the moment he knows he is going to be okay because he doesn't need Lydia for him to feel good about himself.

 

Their are plenty of people that love him and he knows that one day he will find the one that will love him unconditionally and won't cheat.


End file.
